No hagas enojar al asesino
by anabelclock
Summary: Puede que se vean serios y tengan obligaciones serias pero a la vida le encanta burlarse de ellos.
1. Chapter 1

**¡Buenas! Tenía ganas de escribir assasins y aquí el resultado, pensaba en hacer el relato de varias situaciones embarazosas, hilarantes y molestas por las que han tenido que pasar estos asesinos y con el tiempo subiré si es que dios quiere.**

**los personajes no son míos ni lo serán aunque quiera ( si no Ezio ya estaría vestido de playboy)**

* * *

1-Sueño del más allá

Otro día de estudio sin descanso y largos exámenes había vivido el Kenway más joven de todos en la Universidad, la rutina después de los estudios excesivos era simple, entrar a la casa, cerrar la puerta, dejar las cosas en su debido lugar y saludar a Aquilles durmiendo en su sillón correspondiente en el salón.

Connor suspiro cansado y adolorido, quedarse dormido sobre los apuntes en la mesa no era exactamente cómodo, camino rompiendo el silencio en toda la casa con pesados pasos, no había movimiento y sonido alguno de la televisión o la radio como lo solía recibir de costumbre a esas horas.

El salón un amplio lugar en toda la antigua casa había sido temperado por la chimenea donde ya no había nada más que cenizas del fuego y la leña y al frente de esta un sillón ocupado por un hombre viejo de cabellos blancos y piel morena, el cuerpo estaba más que inmóvil, en la cabeza lucía un sombrero como una especie de sombrilla para tapar la luz a los ojos. Y entre sus huesudas manos una nota enrollada y un tanto arrugada esperando ser leída.

-Achilles- llamo firmemente el más joven entre los dos acercándose de espaldas al mueble y su ocupante cuando noto su presencia en la sala.

No hubo respuesta alguna, solo silencio. El kenway rodeo el sillón para quedar al frente y ver de mejor manera a su tutor.

-Achilles...-volvió a llamar tímidamente posando una mano sobre el hombro del viejo hombre y zarandeando un tanto para despertarlo de su aparente sueño muy profundo.

Al ver que no había respuesta alguna apretó fuertemente el hombro y se alejó un paso-Achilles despierta.

No sintió en el contacto respiración alguna o señal de que este fuera a despertar. Finalmente comprendió la situación y en su interior se llenó de pena y tristeza, sin decir nada más examino el cuerpo de Achilles y tomo la nota enrollada en sus manos para leer las últimas palabras dirigidas al joven

Se sentía totalmente desanimado pero aun así leyó

_"Connor._

_Ha pasado largo tiempo desde la última vez... pero pienso que es necesario antes de irme de este mundo que te recuerde que tienes que alimentar a tus animales, sacar la basura, comprar más avena, no beber la leche desde envase y sobre todo no dejar la mesa llena de tus babas._

_Atentamente Achille."_

El joven miro estupefacto la nota y luego levanto la mirada al escuchar la descontrolada risa vieja de Achilles quien no la había podido contener más.

-¡oh! ¡Por favor chico!¡¿ y tú sentido del humor?! hohohoho- y siguió riendo después de gritarle a Connor quien había arrugado la nota y había lanzado una mirada fría antes de salir por la puerta indignado.

Una parte de él se sentía terriblemente aliviada pero otra gran parte se sentía de lo más cabreada.

No le importaba si Ezio estaba ligando o si Altair estaba discutiendo con Malik, cualquier lugar sería mejor que aquel con Aquilles más que vivo y burlándose de él.

* * *

**Gracias por haber leído.**

**Sugerencias y comentarios~todo es aceptado.**


	2. Chapter 2

2-Compañía no deseada

Son las 7:00 de la mañana en la cama del Auditore y solo dios, Ezio y su "amiga" saben lo que paso esa noche… y posiblemente todo aquel que conozca al joven italiano

¿Cuál más iba a ser el resultado de unas cuantas copas y la presencia de este atractivo y seductor joven para toda mujer?

El joven dio un largo bostezo y aun soñoliento se removió entre sabanas topándose con la fina espalda de una señorita. Esto le causo el vago recuerdo de una fiesta o algo por el estilo en horas absurdas de la noche.

Pero que más daba, lo bebido era lo bebido y lo ligado fue lo ligado, la piel de la dama era suave al contacto y aunque no recordaba muy bien su nombre o su apariencia pensó que debía ser encantadora, tenía una fragancia a rosas y los cabellos rubios en su espalda eran rizados.

Ezio no tenía ninguna gana de levantarse pero al abrir los ojos noto que aquel no era su departamento sino la casa de sus padres y sus hermanos. Recordó con claridad la celebración que había dado madre con familiares y amigos, pero todo se había salido un tanto de control cuando su tío Mario hizo su aparición en medio del patio vestido solamente con boxers y una lámpara, sus padres tuvieron que ir en su rescate pero su tío se resistió y salió ah despertar a toda la cuadra.

Esa fue la última vez que los vio en toda la noche, luego de aquello el joven aprovecho de divertirse un poco y termino bastante bien para el... hasta ahora

- ultima vez que invitamos a Mario, Giovanni- se escuchó la suave voz de su madre cerca

Tal vez demasiado cerca…

La puerta rechino al ser abierta y capto la atencion de Ezio quien el corazón le dio salto y entro en pánico

-¿porque la puerta esta-¿Ezio?- su madre lo miro confusa con su padre detrás

-¡madre!... ¡buenos días!...-sudo frio y rio nervioso

-¡¿Ezio que estás haciendo en nuestra habitación?!-pregunto su padre enojado

-¡¿y en nuestra cama?!-le siguió su madre totalmente indignada

Los gritos causaron que la dama se despertara y se sentara inmediatamente en la cama tapándose con las sabanas.

-¡oh!...bueno esto… Ezio no me dijiste que tenías compañía…-dijo volteando su mirada al joven

El italiano se giró para ver a la dama pero este lanza un grito de horror y casi cae de la cama cuando nota la gran verruga que cubría gran parte de la mejilla izquierda del rostro de la dama.

Una verruga horrible, traumante y que deja sin hablar. Incluso sus padres quedaron atónitos por ella

La dama noto la mala impresión que había dado-¡me dijiste que no importaba!¡dios!¡eres de lo peor!¡hasta nunca Ezio!- indignada se levantó envolviéndose con la sabana y salió por la puerta esquivando a los padres, creando un silencio incomodo entre los tres.

-no se ustedes… pero para mí eso ya es mucho castigo- les dirigió la palabra

-creo que también será la última vez que te invitemos-respondió Giovanni aun molesto

en eso entra el pequeño Petruccio-¿oigan quien es esa fea mujer?¿y por que Ezio esta en su cama?

* * *

**muchas gracias por el comentario :33 aunque lo crean o no... dan muchos ****ánimos**

**y aquí el primer relato sobre el italiano favorito de todos **

**no siempre las cosas le resultan como el quisiera pero bueno. uno aprende sus errores pero posiblemente se vuelva a repetir siendo el.**

**tengo la duda del próximo si debería ser Altair o de uno de los Kenways, si preguntan por supuesto que estará Desmond pero cuando la inspiración llegue **

**gracias por haber leído.**

**sugerencias y comentarios~todo es** **aceptado. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Un breve recordatorio de que assasins creed no es mio ni los personajes y empezamos. **

Con momentos de horror y desesperación luchaba Altair para poder librarse de las garras de un ser vil lleno de intenciones macabras. Atrapado, acorralado, sin salida

Uno del par que sabía su más profundo y vergonzoso secreto en toda la humanidad de la tierra...

Piel un tanto morena, de cabellos y barba negros, con unos ojos de lo más intimidantes para cualquiera...

Nunca se esperó tal traición de Malik, que este le hiciera tal cosa tan macabra

-ahora Atailr... dime ¿porque maldita sea mi informe de geografía no está en mi escritorio donde lo deje?

-¡¿qué se yo?!

El joven sin piedad alguna se reafirmó su puño en el cuello de la sudadera de Altair y lo sumergió bruscamente la piscina sacándolo a la superficie después de segundos

-¡Malik por favor!¡te juro que no se!-tosió la gran cantidad que había tragado de agua

Maria por su parte estaba sentada en unas de las sillas del jardín y grababa el momento con una sonrisa pícara, no siempre Malik llegaba a ese nivel de enfado con Altaír

-¡¿dónde esta ese mierdoso informe que estado haciendo desde 4 meses?!- se acercó peligrosamente a la cara del Ibn-La'Ahad

-¡María as algo por el amor de dios!-suplico

-lo siento, pero Malik me soborno con 20 dólares

-¡te doy 30 dola...!-fue sumergido nuevamente por más tiempo

Malik desde la orilla lo miraba furiosamente y de verdad ya había perdido la paciencia con Altair hace horas

-DE ACUERDO POR ACCIDENTE LA COCA-COLA SE ME DERRAMO ENCIMA DE EL Y DE LA LABTOP DE DESMOND PERO EL NO LO SABE, AHORA SACAME DEL AGUA.

-tu... ¡¿QUE?!-lo sumergió con todas sus fuerzas numerosas veces hasta que Maria intervino

-¡Malik! ¡Lo terminaras ahogando!

-¡ese es el punto!

el joven de la sudadera blanca con detalles rojos salió chapoteando mientras tomando bocanadas de aire exageradamente y se afirmaba como un gato de la orilla intentando salir de la fría agua

-¡tan solo míralo! ¿No crees que ya lo has traumado lo suficiente?

-no- se volteo a ver al joven en el suelo temblando- ¡por dios Altair! ¡Deja de ser una niñita y de temerle al agua!

* * *

-¿terminaste?

-no aun no, no tengo ni idea de dónde queda Australia

-es uno de los continentes imbécil

-¡ya lo sabía!-respondió molesto

El joven de cabellos negros tomo el rociador y se lo acerco a la cara

-YA CASI TERMINO, ALEJA ESA COSA DE MI, MALIK- se apresuró a seguir escribiendo

* * *

**muchas gracias por los comentarios :33! **

**¡aquí Altair siendo totalmente humillado pero no importa! ¡aun roba corazones!**

**y el próximo sera de Connor y el hombre que esta robando protagonismo de los demás juegos de assasins creed**

**sugerencias y comentarios~todo es aceptado**


	4. Chapter 4

**4- piratas y nietos**

* * *

-¡conquístalas a todas mi pequeño marinero! ¡Enséñales ese culo firme que tienes nadie se resistirá!

Con cada palabra que salía de la boca del Kenway mayor más hacia que a Connor se lo quisiera tragar la tierra pero se limitaba a cubrirse mas con la capucha y sonrojar de la vergüenza

-gracias...nos vemos después abuelo...-dijo agachando la cabeza y apresurándose al caminar, ojala que nadie allá visto aquello

-¡haha! jóvenes de hoy en día... follan como conejos.

-padre creo que tienes una idea equivocada de Connor y su vida sexual-respondió Haytham en el asiento copiloto del gran auto azul adornado con una bandera pirata y una fina figura de sirena posando sobre la cajuela

-no me digas que es igual de nula que la tuya, hijo- interrogo seriamente el rubio

-¡padre! yo no necesitaba más de una dama en mi vida, yo tenía que estudiar en esa época y...-fue interrumpido

-digamos que fue ziio quien te follo a ti y punto, hijo yo espero estar orgulloso de mi nieto por lo menos antes de morir además digamos que él tiene más posibilidades que tu ¡solo míralo! ¡Las mujeres se clavan a él como pezes en un anzuelos!-dijo señalando a la entrada de la universidad donde habían mas de 8 chicas intentando lucirse para el Kenway menor

.

* * *

-Connorsito~ mi pequeño marinero~-se burló Ezio al ver pasar a Connor a la clase

Este suspiro pesadamente sentándose al lado suyo y junto con Aveline

Ni Aveline y ni Ezio pudieron resistir la risa más y estallaron en carcajadas como si no hubiera mañana

-¿qué tal si nos hablas de ese irresistible culo firme?-otro estallido de risa se provocó y Connor no hiso más que sonrojarse, odiar la vida, y pegar la cara contra la mesa ¿tan difícil era vivir con un buen culo?

-oh vamos hombre-Ezio le dio una palmada en la espalda- tu abuelo tiene razón, deberías aprovechar esta bendición.

-te hace falta una novia Connor-respaldo Aveline guiñando el ojo

Este se sonrojo más, la única dama que quería estaba a su lado y ni siquiera su gran famoso trasero podía conquistarla y peor aún, parecía que si surgía efecto con Ezio cuando sintió que la mano del Auditore en su espalda bajaba. El Kenway aparto la vil mano del italiano y lo miro amenazadoramente con cara de "NO ME TOQUES PERRA" causando otro estallido de risa entre sus dos amigos

.

* * *

-PADRE-protesto Haytham

-¡pero podría serlo! ¿Hombre en que te equivocaste?

-¡en nada! Connor no es gay!

-entonces explica ¿cómo nunca le has visto con una chica? agh olvídalo, seré yo quien le dé la "charla" apropiadamente

-¡tiene 19!

-y yo te la di cuando tenías 5 ¡sin peros!

un recuerdo invadió la mente de los Kenways en aquel momento...

.

* * *

_Haytham estaba sentado sobre el suelo con una inocente mirada hacia su querido padre, el cual lo había llamado anciosamente mientras su esposa salia de compras _

_-**de acuerdo, Haytham hoy te enseñare como se hacen los bebes**-mientras decía aquello saco de quien sabe donde una sirena de juguete y un el muñeco de un pirata._

_-**¡¿de verdad?! ¡siiiiiiii!**-exclamo el pequeño Kenway. por fin sabría la respuesta a la pregunta de todo infante _

_-**ahora mira bien esta sirena y luego...**-inspecciono la muñeca a fondo y luego bufo de molestia-**¿por donde se les folla a las sirenas? bueno, no importa**-lanzo los muñecos y fue a la cocina y regreso escondiendo las manos detrás de la espalda y se sentó en el suelo junto con su hijo_

_-**ok ahora si te lo puedo explicar-saco de su espalda una dona y una banana**._

_._

* * *

Y antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo el abuelo Edwuard encendió la radio donde sonó a todo volumen_ you are a pirate de Alestorm_ y movió bruscamente el manubrio

-tenemos que regresar a casa antes de que **el** suelte a su mugroso perro por mi jardín

-¿quién?-pregunto Haytham su padre

Edwuar Kenway entrecerró los ojos y dijo entre dientes-barba negra...

* * *

_**¡Estoy viva aun! lamento la demora! colegio tenía que ser...**_

_**Bueno aquí el pirata favorito de todos, y aquí es donde me entra la duda de con quien seguir así que de seguro seguiré con Desmond**_

_**Gracias por leer, gracias por los comentarios~los amo**_

_**y espero que sea de su agrado este cap**_

_**sugerencias~comentarios~todo es aceptado**_

_**Besos.**_

**corregí**** algunas cosillas y agregue otras cosillas! sorry por la demora o_oU**


	5. Chapter 5

**5- mi amiga mi mujer**

Salió del bar lanzado su delantal a cualquier parte del restaurante y aullando de felicidad

¡Por fin! por fin de todas las miserables veces en que lo habían rechazado había conseguido una cita con la damisela de sus sueños

La fina joven de cabellos rubios y labios rojos cual carmín pronunciaron: **_el martes a las 5 en mí casa y no demores. _**Como siempre había soñado Desmond

_Lucy~ ¡Lucia!~Lu_

Si tan solo supiera lo feliz que estaba, tanto que de idiota no vio la luz roja del semáforo, tanto que a este idiota no le importó que su laptop lanzara chispas y dejara de funcionar misteriosamente , tanto que al imbécil se le olvido sus tareas para el día siguiente en clase.

* * *

.

De buen humor entro a la sala de clase sentándose con Rebeca y Connor

-vaya alguien está que da 20 dólares solo porque si-comento la pelinegra

-estoy tan feliz que ni me importa ser pobre ahora

-lamento interrumpir pero Des... ¿tienes el informe?-pregunto Kenway

-aahh-suspiro- ¡ese informe tampoco me interesa!

-¡Desmond! este informe grupal es el 40% de la nota final y si no tengo la nota mejor nota en esta clase no podré hacer nada contra el profesor Lee, ese bastardo me bajo la nota solo porque el último examen lo escribí con bolígrafo color azul aunque toda respuesta estuviera correcta sobre la independencia de estados unidos. Charles lee... juro que hare una queja y usare lápiz rojo para que sea más insultante e intimidarte aun- se levantó con euforia de su asiento

-¡de acuerdo! lo terminare

-termínalo el martes a las 5 cuando estemos en la casa de Lucy

-¡alto ahí! ¡Connor Ratonhnhaké:ton Kenway!¿ a qué te refieres con "estemos"?

-¿se te olvido? ¡Lucy cito a todos en su casa para terminar el informe!¡ el martes a las 5!

Lucy nunca le había mencionado que iba a ser una cita de estudio ni nada por el estilo! y Desmond y su desilusión de no ir y follar toda la noche como había soñado!

Pero recordando bien...

* * *

.

_**-Des, blablablablablablabla me gustaría que fueras el martes a las 5 a mi casa para blablablablablablabalblabal**_

_**-"joder... Lucy es toda una mujer, es linda, es inteligente, es linda"**_

_**-blablablablablablabla ¿así que te pare el martes a las 5?**_

_**-"¿qué?" ¿Ah? ¿Eh? ¿sí? si, SI CLARO**_

_**-pues bien entonces el martes a las 5 en mi casa y no tardes, ¿me escuchaste Des?**_

_**-¡SIP!**_

_**-de acuerdo porque blablablablablablabla**_

_**-"JODER, SI, TENGO UNA CITA Y NI TUVE QUE SUPLICARLE DE NUEVO"**_

* * *

.

Y el pobre joven se golpeó la frente con la mano

-hay chicos... tendrán que hacer el informe rápido-interrumpió Rebeca- tengo que pasar a buscar a Lu a las 8 para ir a mi casa y "ver películas"

Desmond creyó escuchar mal

-mi calificación es mucho más importante que fornicar con Lucy, Rebeca- dijo el Kenway cruzándose de brazos

-"Dios por favor no..."-pensó Des

-pero al menos yo follo-dijo la pelinegra callando al castaño

-¿Des? ¿Estas llorando?

-no...

.

* * *

_saludos! damas y caballeros!_

_todavía__ estoy viva y me digne a arreglar unos cuantos errores y actualizar _

_lamento la demora D: (eso siempre dicen)_

_y espero que les gustara! (sep soy un asco pero welp ._.) _

_sugerencias~comentarios ~ todo es aceptado _

_besos!_

_(y arregle el cap 4)_


End file.
